What would have happened if she kept quiet
by Corriestreet1
Summary: So this is basically and 'what if' situation, i dont want to give away too much so please read on. Reviews aappreciated. :) Rated M beacuase i still am not 100% sure where i am going with this story yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi honey I'm home" came Franks deep voice as he walked through the front door.

"Carla?!" he said, starting to get angry, "CARLA!"

She only heard him when he shouted the second time. "yes honey I'm juts in the shower" she shouted back to him, trying to get him to calm down. She turned off the shower and stepped out, her body black and blue from the beatings, she couldnt bare it anymore. She walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair, she walked past Frank to go into the bedroom and get changed when he pulled her back towards him by her hair.

"Ow" she cried, "please let go Frank, i was only having a showe because i've booked us a nice romantic meal at the bistro" she said pleading with him to let go of her hair.

"I don't care if you've booked us a fortnight in Paris! How dare you keep me waitinh!" he spat in her face.

Over the past months he had gotten more and more aggressive and beating now was just a regular occurrence.

"Go and get ready then, GO!" he shouted at her making her almost run at the thought of him hitting her again. Two hours later and the two were ready to leave. They walked to the bistro arm in arm looking like the perfect couple on the outside, but in fact nothing on the outside was perfect if you looked close enough, apart from the perfectly shaped bruise that had appearade on Carla's chest, from the night before. Every inch of Carla hurt to move. Before long they were at the bistro.

"hey theres's Michelle and Steve, do you want to go and sit with them?" Carla asked hoping he would say yes so she didnt have to sit across from him alone all night.

"Ok then, lets join them for a change. Do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked walking over to where Michelle and Steve sat. He sounded like the perfect, sweet, caring, loving husband but it was all an act.

"No of course not, sit down" Michelle insisted pointing to the seat opposite her.

The four of them sat and made small talk for a few hours, while eating. Then went through a couple of bottles of wine, well Frank, Michelle and Steve did, Carla didnt feel like drinking, she needed to stay sober because she knew what Frank was like after a couple of drinks. Frank and steve went outside for a 'chat' but Carla knew that Frank had started smoking she could smell it on him.

"Carla what's wrong?" Michelle asked, concerned about her best friend. Michelle hadnt seen Carla properly in weeks, she hadn't even been going into the factory and Carla loved that place. That was what worried Michelle the most.

"Nothing Chelle, why?" Carla asked, not really paying proper attention the conversation.

"I just haven't seen you much recently that's all, just wodnered whether something might be up?" Michelle responded with, boring into Carla. She wasn't herself something was definately wrong and Michelle was becoming more and more concerned by the second.

"Ive not really been well, erm had the flu" Carla said quickly as she saw Frank and Steve make their way over to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i hope you liked the first chapter, heres the nest one. As always reviews are much appreciated. :)**

They all carried on making small talk for a few more hours, when they all though they should head home as it wasn't far off midnight. Frank was drunk by now and Carla really didn't want to go back alone with him because he was even more aggressive when he was drunk and the littlest thing could set him off. She had been making up excuses all night to try and get him to go home early, she said she felt ill, tired, but nothing worked. They all said their goodbyes and set off in different directions.

Carla and Frank walked home, he couldnt even stand up properly he was that drunk, Carla was not only trying to walk home in her high heels, but having to support pretty much all of Franks weight too. She walked home really slowly hoping that by the time they got home Frank was ready to pass out on the sofa, but not to her luck. Frank looked at his watch.

"What the fuck took us so long Carla?! Its taken us nearly an hour to get home!" Frank shouted, slurring his words as he spoke.

"Come on Frank lets get you a coffee and try and sober you up" She responded with trying to take his coat off him, but he was having none of it.

"Don't you dare change the subject!" he said slowly this time, "i said why did it take us so long?!" he repeated.

Carla had never seen Frank this angry before but she knew what was going to happen if she didnt get out of there soon. She just ignored him and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her makeup off. When she walked into the bedroom he was stood there, staring at her.

He punched her in the stomach, demanding to know the answer to his question. She curled over in pain, he then pulled her up by her hair. Holding her face close to his. She could smell his breath, it stunk of a mixture of booze and cigerettes, the smell knocked her sick. Next thing she knew he had hold of her arm and was twisting it behind her, again demanding to know the answer to his earlier question.

"Frank stop please" She begged him, tears streaming down her face. "Frank stop you're going to..." She was cut off by a crunch, and then a snap.

He'd broken her arm.

This was by far the worst injury she had recieved off him. She was in agony within seconds, sharp stabbing pains moving up and down her arm. She didnt know what to do but she needed to get out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she knew it she found herself running towards Michelle's flat. She didn't know what she was going to do or say when she got there, she just needed to get away from Frank, asap!

Before long she had found herself at Michelle's flat, banging on the door. She was stood there, tears streaming down her face, in her pyjamas, no makeup or shoes on. She hadn't realised until she stood on a sharp stone, but she carried on anyway. She just knew she needed to get to Michelle's flat straight away, she knew Frank wouldn't be too far behind her.

Michelle mustn't have heard her. So she banged on the door again with her good arm, this time louder. Hoping and praying Michelle would answer.

Michelle heard and came running down the stairs. She wondered who would be trying to get hold of her at this time of night, she looked at her watch. Two am it read. She sighed and opened the door, expecting to find a drunken one of Steve's mates looking for him. She opened the door to find Carla stood there. Crying her eyes out, clutching her arm to her chest.

"Carla?" Michelle asked concerned. "Carla, what's happened?" she continued.

Michelle stood there staring at Carla, her best friend. She had never seen her in this state ever before. Not even when Paul or Liam died, or when Tony tried to kill her. _She looks awful_, Michelle thought to herself. Without hesitation she helped Carla inside, helping her up the stairs and into the upstairs living room of the pub, herself and Steve shared.

Michelle asked again, "Carla, darling please tell me what's happened?" she pleaded with her.

"i-i-I" Carla stuttered.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything Carla, I can't help you unless you tell me"

Carla hesitated for a moment. _Its either now or never. _She thought.

They sat in silence for five minutes, Carla was going over the words in her head, like a script. _Its Frank, he's attacked me, and it's not the first time. _She said to herself. _Oh who am I kidding, I can't say it out loud, no one will believe me. All they see is the nice, caring Frank who has been looking over Carla who has been ill. _She thought. _But I need to tell someone, I can't go back after this, I wont go back. _She continued, in her head.

She took a deep breath before attempting to speak. Michelle was watching her intently, trying to get any clues as to what had happened. Michelle sensed she was going to say something so she sat back a little, still watching her none the less.

Carla took another deep breath before speaking, this time, words came out.

"I-It's Frank…" she started with. This made Michelle even more worried, Carla just stared at the floor.

"Why, what's he done Car? Is he okay?" Michelle quizzed, thinking Frank might be injured or something.

"He' fine!" Carla responded quickly and angrily. She didn't know why she was angry with Michelle, she wasn't the one who had attacked her.

"Then what is it Carla, what's wrong? Have you both had another silly little argument?" Michelle asked, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. Michelle could instantly see the tears starting to form in Carla's eyes, once again. "oh look I'm sorry Car, I was only joking babe." Michelle said, hugging Carla. She felt her flinch at the contact with another human being, and it broke her heart. This man must have done something pretty bad.

Michelle just looked at Carla, urging for her to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter. I'm planning to update again tonight but in the meantime, enjoy!:)**

"Carla, CARLA! I know you're in there!" he shouted, still banging on the door.

Carla just looked at Michelle with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Carla, you need to tell me now what happened" Michelle said sternly. She didn't mean to talk to her like that she just needed to know what had happened, so she could deal with it the right way.

Carla sighed and looked at Michelle. _I really need to tell her so he doesn't get away with it again, but I can't find the right words_ she said in her head. "I don't even know where to begin Chelle" she said, honestly.

"Try at the beginning" Michelle replied.

"Well…" Carla sighed. "Frank has been….." She couldn't say it. She didn't think it would be this hard to tell her closest friend.

"He's been what Car?" he already had an idea but she needed to hear the words come out of Carla's mouth before she made any stupid judgements again.

"He's been, beating me" she said, and she looked down to the floor. She felt as though it was all her fault, if only she'd have told someone sooner, then she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She wouldn't be sat here telling to woman she thought of a sister that her husband has been beating her for the past 2 years.

Michelle stood there, gobsmacked. _How could he do this to her? In what ways has he attacked her? How many times? _She had so many questions to ask. But for now they had to wait.

"CARLAAAAAA!" Frank shouted again, and banging on the door, this time louder and harder. "CARLA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Michelle please get rid of him, I can't see him again. He'll kill me for telling you!" Carla said and she started to cry again.

"Okay, don't worry I won't let him anywhere near you" Michelle replied, trying to hug and comfort Carla, but she just pushed her away.

"Don't go and see him on your own? He'll hit you too. Trust me, I know what he's like." Carla asked, worried for Michelle and what frank could do to her. Me" Michelle responded., getting up and walking into the bedroom to wake Steve.

All the noise had woken Liz up, she walked into the living room to find Carla sat there crying to herself quietly. Michelle and Steve were downstairs trying to calm Fran down but he wasn't having any of it. He wanted to see Carla, his wife who he 'cares about' in his own words.

"I won't let you anywhere near her! You've hurt her, why would I let you do it again?!" Liz and Carla heard Michelle shout at Frank.

"He's hurt you?" Liz asked Carla.

Carla just nodded, she didn't want to say the words again, plus she was crying so she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

"Where? What's he done?" Liz asked. She was worried about Carla. She thought of Carla like family. Normally she'd see her almost every day but recently she hadn't seen her, which worried her.

"Look Liz, as much as I know you care, I don't really want to talk about it right now" Carla said, trying to steady her voice, which she did better than she expected.

"Okay." Was Liz's response.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes until they heard sirens.

_Oh my god, what's happened? What's he done? Who's he hurt? _Carla thought to herself._ What if its Michelle? I'll never be able to live with myself._

The sirens stopped and by the noises outside Liz and Carla could tell they were outside the pub.

"Do we go out or…?" Carla asked, looking over to Liz. She didn't want to because she was pretty scared as to what she might see. She couldn't even begin to image what has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and Carla stepped out of the warm, safety of the pub and into the cold, December air. They looked around, not expecting to see much. Everyone was stood outside, the whole street. That made Carla feel anxious, she didn't want the whole street knowing, not yet anyway.

Carla rushed over to the ambulance. She ran round to the back of it.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, she put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Michelle walked over to her. "I'm so sorry Car, he just stepped out and the car came round the corner and…" she said, closing her eyes in an effort not to remember the event that would haunt her for weeks.

"Peter? Peter!" Carla shouted, running over the wreckage that used to be a car.

Carla and Peter had become close recently. Just friends though. Peter had a drink problem, and so did Carla. They helped each other stay off the booze, even though Carla has the occasional drink. She thought of him as a best friend, he felt she could tell him anything. Frank didn't like it one bit, he got jealous and thought there was something going on, so he used to beat her even more. She had to stop meeting with Peter so she had fallen back into the spiralling pit of alcohol.

She knelt down beside Peter who was being checked over by the doctors, Michelle at her side, trying to comfort Carla as much she could.

"Is, is he d-dead?" Carla asked looking up at the paramedic who was doing all sorts of tests on him.

"No" was the response she got. "he's going to be fine, we think its just concussion. He doesn't seem to have any visible injuries and we don't think he has any internal injuries, other than his broken leg. We'll check further when we get him to hospital."

"Okay, thank you" Carla responded. "can I go in the ambulance with him?" she asked.

The paramedic nodded his head, so after they had put an unconscious Peter into the back of the ambulance she followed.

"What about Frank?" Michelle asked, looking over at Frank who was being put into the other ambulance.

"He can die for all I care!" Carla said, harshly. "Are you coming with me or not Michelle?" she added, in the same harsh voice.

Michelle just sighed and got in the ambulance next to Carla. The whole journey they sat there in silence. There were around 2 minutes away when Peter started to regain consciousness.

He opened his eyes and looked around, struggling to move and confused as to where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now darlin'" Carla said, trying to reassure Peter. But it didn't work, in face it just made him worse.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Carla.

It broke Carla's heart. She looked Peter in the eye. She loved him. She couldn't deny it, she had done the day they first met. The day she stopped him from falling off the wagon. The day he stopped her after Tony tried to kill her.

"It's me, your friend, Carla" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I don't know you, who is she?" He repeated, this time looking over to Michelle who hadn't said a word so far.

"You, you know who I am?" Michelle asked, shocked.

"Yes, of course I do!" Peter replied, starting to get annoyed. "Who is she?"

"Peter" Michelle started. "It's Carla, my sister in law, your closest friend. She helped you with your drinking after Leanne left you." She said.

"Michelle, I really want to believe you, but, well my brain just isn't wanting to remember." Peter responded, looking away from Michelle and Carla.

By this point Carla couldn't hold the tears in. They were streaming down her face and all she could do was look into Peter's eyes and pray he would remember who she was soon. She needed him, she needed his support now more than ever.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Carla and Michelle were told to get out and wait in the waiting room while they ran some more tests on Peter.

After about 5 minutes the doors opened and another man in a bed was rushed past them. She got glimpse of Franks face. She couldn't help but feel guilty for causing all of this.

_I should have just stayed at home and let Frank hit me and much as he wanted. We wouldn't be here, Peter would still be fine and the crash wouldn't have happened._

"Carla, I think we should get your arm looked at whilst we're here." Michelle said, snapping Carla out of her thoughts.

"But, how did you know?" Carla asked confused. _I didn't tell her, did I?..._

"Carla I can clearly see you're in pain, it doesn't take a genius, and I guessed it was your arm because of the way you've been holding it, and not using it" Michelle replied. Getting up and walking over to reception.

She came back over 5 minutes later.

"It's at least 4 hours waiting" she said, it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

About half an hour later, a doctor came through looking for Carla and Michelle.

"Mrs Foster?" He he

He asked walking over to them.

"It's Connor, but that doesn't matter, how is he?!" she asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Well, he had a bang to his head which is what caused the concussion, and he now has a cast on his leg but other than that he should be fine. I want to keep him in overnight just for observation, but he should be fine to go home tomorrow." The doctor told them.

Carla sighed with relief.

"What about his memory?" Michelle asked.

"I'm hoping he should have that back pretty soon, he's showing signs of improvement." He added.

"That's good, thank you. When can we see him?" Carla interrupted.

"You can follow me through now if you like?" the doctor responded.

Carla and Michelle got up and followed the doctor, completely forgetting about waiting to get Carla looked at. They walked into the room where Peter was lay in bed watching tv, he had his back to them.

Carla walked over to where Peter lay, trying to make her presence obvious without speaking, but it didn't work. She had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier, and what had been happening for the past 2 years. She was only interested in Peter, and how he was.

She cleared her throat. "Peter?" she asked.

Peter turned round to face her. Michelle had agreed to wait outside and let the two of them talk in private.

"Oh, hi" Peter said, muting the tv.

"You could at least sound pleased to see me in the slightest." Carla said, laughing. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have the slightest clue who you are, I'm not going to speak to you as though you're my best friend" Peter responded, slightly agitated.

"I am your best friend though! I told you everything about myself. We helped each other with our drink problems. You were my best friend!" Carla said back, almost shouting at him.

"Okay, okay calm down. I didn't mean it like that's just, I don't remember. I'm sorry Carla." He said.

"No look, it's my fault. I should understand and I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry" Carla said, sitting down on the chair beside Peter's bed.

"I want to remember, I really do. It's just like my brain is telling me not to…"

"It's okay, just promise me that you'll try and remember? I need you right now Peter, I really do. I can't do this without you." She pleaded, almost crying again.

Michelle looked in through the window. She saw Carla sat down in the chair, a look of hurt on her face, she was tearing up. Michelle could see it.

"Carla Foster!" The triage nurse shouted.

Michelle heard, "one minute" she shouted out. Michelle didn't want to intrude on their chat, but Carla really needed to get her arm checked out. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Peter shouted.

"Carla she doctor has just shouted your name, you need to come and get your arm checked out" Michelle told her.

"Tell her I'll be through in minute" Carla told Michelle.

Michelle walked out of the room and went to tell the nurse.

"What have you done to your arm?" Peter asked, looking at it.

"Oh, erm… I just fell over and hurt it." She stuttered quickly. She got up out of her seat and walked towards the door. "Do you want me to come back afterwards?"

"Yes please?" He replied.

Carla walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and back into the waiting room where she looked around until she spotted Michelle. She walked over to Michelle who was stood with the nurse.

"And this is Carla" Michelle said.

The two of them followed the doctor into her room and sat down as instructed.

"So what's happened here then" The doctor asked.

"I hurt my arm, I'm pretty sure it's broken" Carla replied.

"Okay…" The nurse replied, typing on her computer. She stopped to look up at Carla. "And how did this happen?"

Carla didn't speak, she sat there silent. Absorbed by her thoughts.

_If I tell her then she's going to get the police involved and it will go to court, but if he gets away with it then he'll just do it again. But I can't let him do it to another poor, defenceless woman. He could de though. He might already be dead! And I can't drag his name through the mud can I?_

**So, will she tell the doctor the truth, or will she tell her the same thing she told Peter? Is Frank dead? Or is he still alive? Will Peter get his memory back? What's next in store for Carla? Will she ever tell Peter she loves him? So much more drama to come yet! Stay tuned to find out what happens. I will be updating as often as I can:).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you think in a review!:) Anyway, enjoy!**

_I'm going to have to tell her, even if don't want to Michelle will make me…_ Carla thought to herself.

"My, husband…. Well he's been, beating me" She said slowly.

"Okay, and how long has this been going on for, and also where will he be now do you think?" The nurse asked Carla.

"Look, do I have to answer these questions right now? Can you not sort my arm out first, I'm in agony here!" Carla said.

"I just need to know where he'll be, so if he turns up here we can prepare security" The nurse replied.

"He's already here." Carla told the nurse.

"Where is he?"

"On a ward somewhere, I don't know and don't care." Carla said.

"What, he's injured?" The nurse quizzed.

"Yes." Carla replied bluntly.

"And in what way is he injured?" The nurse asked, adding notes to her computer.

"I don't know! He was in a crash, that's all I know!" Carla replied, starting to get agitated.

"Can we not do this some other time? Can't you see she's in pain and needs sorting out, not 20 million questions about her husband who has been beating her for the past however long!" Michelle stated, sticking up for Carla. She could see everything was starting to upset her, she couldn't bear to see her cry again for what would seem like the 10 billionth time today.

"Okay, but someone is going to have to ask you these questions sooner or later, so it can go to court." The nurse said, looking at Carla who refused to make eye contact.

"What if I don't want to take it to court?" Carla responded.

"Well unfortunately I can't just let this drop and I'm thinking your friend wont either." The nurse replied, gesturing towards Michelle. "I hope you understand how serious this is."

"Yes I do. Of course I do I've been the on the receiving end, remember?!" She was starting to get annoyed now, she just wanted her arm sorting so she could go and see Peter again.

"Okay." Was the simple reply given to her by the nurse. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to x-ray."

Carla and Michelle followed the nurse down the winding, changing corridors of the hospital. Left turn here, right turn there. Carla was trying to remember the way back do she could get to Peter quicker when she had finished. She hadn't anticipated how hard it was at the beginning.

"If you'd just like to come through here." She said, indicating into the large room. Carla hadn't had an x-ray in years and being honest she didn't want to be having one now, but needs must and all that.

There was still no news on Frank 10 minutes later after she'd had the x-ray, she wasn't really bothered about him but there was part of her that worried. The part of her that still loved even though he was the one who's done all this to her. all the bruises, forcing her to stay off work, unable to even have friends, and now he'd broken her arm.

Carla felt safer now than she had done in the past two years, he finally couldn't hurt her anymore….

Or so she thought.

**Sorry it's so short, blame Courtney. She was begging me to update. So here's this chapter to keep you going. I bet you can't guess what's going to happen next, hopefully I'll update asap. Either tonight or tomorrow. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Michelle turned around to see Carla lay on the floor in a heap she instantly rushed over to her and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Carla? Carla can you hear me?" Michelle asked, shaking Carla. No response.

"Help! Someone help!" Michelle shouted at the top of her lungs. To her it felt like 10 minutes before someone came to help her. But in fact it was only 10 seconds. About 6 doctors came rushing over with a bed and all sorts of different machines and medicines. Michelle was asked to wait behind while the doctors rushed Carla through to some room and closed the doors.

_What has he done to her that's so bad? What could make her collapse? What if he drugged her, what if he caused internal bleeding? There are so many 'what ifs'_ Michelle thought to herself.

Michelle didn't have a clue what to do so she just sat and waited, and waited….

After about half an hour Michelle was too worried to sit around and do nothing so she went up to reception.

"Excuse me?" she asked the woman sat there. "Do you have any information on Carla Foster?" Michelle asked her. She hated saying the name 'Foster' knowing that he was the person who had caused all this.

"May I ask who you are?" The receptionist responded, politely.

"I'm her friend, well kind of sister in law. I was with her when she collapsed." Michelle said quickly.

"They've just brought her back onto the ward, someone should be through to see you soon. If you'd just like to wait patiently in the waiting room?" The receptionist said.

Michelle didn't want to wait, she needed to Carla right now, make sure was still alive if anything. She had honestly thought she had died right there in front of her. But thankfully not, she hoped not anyway. She walked back into the waiting room and sat where she sat only an hour or so before with a perfectly healthy Carla. What did he do which made her deteriorate so quickly?!

_I'm going to kill him. As soon as I find out Carla's okay I'm going to find where he is in this hospital and kill him instantly. _Michelle thought to herself.

Around 10 minutes after that a doctor came through calling for michelle. She got up and walked over to him. She was stood right in front of him before he even had chance to finish his sentence. He was a tall, oldish man. Probably around 55. He must be good at his job, this put Michelle at ease slightly.

"So you're here for Mrs Foster?" He asked.

"Actually its Mrs Connor." Michelle responded.

"Oh right, it says Foster here on her files" The doctor said, looking confused.

"It's a long story, but she's Connor now. Anyway, how is she?" Michelle asked eagerly. "Can I see her yet?!"

Not just yet she's still having tests done you'll be able to see her soon though" The doctor told Michelle.

"Thank you. "Michelle replied she had the sudden urge to rush up and hug the doctor for all his help but she thought otherwise.

Michelle waited another 10 minutes before the same doctor came back through to tell Michelle they were just waiting on some test results to come back and that Michelle could see Carla while they waited for them.

She followed the doctor down the corridor and into Carla's room, she was lay in the bed, asleep. Michelle walked in quietly trying not to disturb sleeping Carla. This was probably one of the only places Carla feels safe sleeping alone, here there's no risk of Frank hurting her or even coming anywhere near her especially with Michelle here protecting Carla, and with all the doctors too.

Michelle walked over to the bed Carla was lay in and silently tucked the lose strands of Carla's hair behind her ears in a comforting way.

Carla stirred. "Chelle? Where am l?" Carla recognised the instant hospital smell and it all started coming back to her. The fight with frank, running to Michelle's, the crash, Peter losing his memory, Peter?!

"Michelle, hows Peter?!" she asked, almost shouting at Michelle.

"Carla he's fine! Don't worry yourself too much!" Michelle replied.

Just then the doctor came back in. "Mrs Connor, l have some news you may like!" he said excitedly.

**Soooo what the news you ask? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. :P.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you CarlaConnorFic! And massivealikingfan I totally agree with you on that one. **

**Here's the next instalment and you're going to find out what the news is, so enjoyyyyyy!:)**

Carl sat up looking shocked, what could it be? _Is Frank okay? That's not good news. Is Peter's memory back? _She thought to herself. _What couldn't be?_

"Yes, what is it?" Carla replied, eager to know what it was.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that you're pregnant!" The doctor told her. "6 months to be exact!"

"What?! No, that can't be right! I can't be!" She replied, almost crying. "Is that why I collapsed?"

"More than likely, yes. Your iron levels drop dramatically when you're pregnant. We're just waiting on a few more test results and then we'll know for certain. Just thought I'd let you know the news." He said happily.

Carla just sat there, staring into space while Michele didn't have a clue what to say.

It's Frank's isn't it? I'm going to be stuck with part of him forever. I have no choice now. She thought to herself. What am I going to do? I have a factory to run! What's Frank going to do when he finds out. He's going to want regular access, if not custody and I can't let him. I can't let him hurt MY child the same way he's hurt me! I need to keep him away from me and my baby!

"Carla? Are you okay?" Michelle asked, Carla was still staring into space.

"As well as I can be…." She responded. "I'm pregnant. With Frank's baby." She said to herself, that was the point it became real and she couldn't help but burst into tears. "What am I going to do?!"

"Hey Car, it's okay babe. I'll help you, we'll help you. Me, Steve, Peter and Liz will help you through anything. If you want to take Frank to court we'll support you and if you don't, then we'll still support you. Just think, in 3 months you'll have a beautiful little baby. Who cares who the father is, all the matters is you and this little baby inside of you." Michelle told her, hugging Carla.

Carla had started to cry even more. She couldn't help the tears rolling down her face. _Oh great! Got loads more of this to come._ She said to herself. _Stupid hormones!_

"I know you all will Michelle, I just thought that if I took Frank to court then that would be it, I'd be rid of him forever. But now this baby ill remind me of him every day and of what he did to me. And I- I don't know how I'll be able to cope with that. I just don't know Michelle." Carla told her honestly.

Michelle just sighed. "I don't know what to say, I haven't been in your situation so I don't know what to suggest, I'm sorry." Michelle said, she looked down to the floor with guilt. She really wanted to help Carla she did, but she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what advice to give her.

"It's fine Chelle, honestly. I just need some thinking time." Carla told her.

"Okay, that's understandable." Michelle said.

Carla pulled the wires out of her arm and got up out of the bed. The machines started beeping but Carla just ignored them. Michelle sat there, silently watching Carla. Wondering what she'd do. Carla put her shoes on and her cardigan and she walked towards the door. The machines still beeping.

"Car, where are you going?" Michelle asked her.

Carla just ignored her, she opened the door and waked out. Closing it behind her.

Michelle wanted to go after her, but she knew Carla and she knew she needed some time to think about what she was going to do and what different options she had. She was just worried about her because not an hour before Carla ad collapsed right in front her.

Carla walked down the corridor. She just kept walking and walking. She didn't know where she was going. She walked out of the hospital,. She was stood outside the hospital,. She looked around her to see where she could go next. That was when she saw him.

**So, who did she see? Was it Frank, was it someone else? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!;)**


	10. Chapter 10

He was stood there smoking. She walked over to him and stood silently next to him. They both stood there in silence before he broke the silence.

"Why are you here then?" Peter asked in a nasty way.

"Well I'm sorry, I'll go then!" Carla said. She started to walk away. Away from the hospital, away from everyone. Peter chased after her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nasty. I have some news." He said, half smiling.

"That's funny, because I have some news too." There was an awkward silence. "You go first then"

"Well, you'll be pleased to know…. I can remember certain things. About you I mean, about us." Peter said.

An instant smile formed on Carla's face. "That's fantastic Peter! I'm so pleased. I'm so happy!" Carla said and she hugged him.

She couldn't help it, but she was deeply in love with Peter and he was completely oblivious. Or so she thought. Little did she know that Peter felt exactly the same way towards her.

"I know, I'm so happy that I can remember who you are now. I remember everything. All the times you've helped me and all the times I've helped you. Now, what's your news?" He asked smiling and Carla.

Carla hesitated, wondering whether she should tell him or not. She really needed someone to talk to, other than Michelle. And who better than Peter. She told him everything, he knew everything about her.

"it's not very god news, well it is. Oh it is and it isn't, I don't know!" Carla said quickly, stuttering. She sighed. "I'm, I'm pregnant Peter…"

"What? That's fantastic news. You and Frank must be over the moon! Have you been to see him since you've been in here?" Peter asked her.

Carla sighed. "Is it? Is it really Peter, because I don't think it is!" Carla said. She was fiddling with her jumper. And she accidently pulled her sleeve up revealing the cast on her arm the doctors had done when she collapsed. Peter saw this.

He pulled her towards him. "What's happened her Carla?" He asked her.

"Oh, erm, its nothing." She replied, pulling her sleeve back down and turning away from him.

"No, Carla please tell me what's happened, I do worry about you!" He told her.

She needed to tell him, she needed his help, she couldn't bring herself to tell the man she loved more than anything that her husband has been beating her for the past 2 years and she hasn't done anything about it.

"Carla, you're really starting to worry me now. Please tell me what happened?" Peter begged her.

Carla sighed. _It's either now or never_.

She took a deep breath. "It's Frank." She started with. She didn't have a clue how to tell Peter. She wanted to fully open up to him, nut she didn't know how. Just an hour ago he didn't have a clue who she was and now he was expecting her to tell him what's happened. She didn't even know where to begin.

"Yes, go on?" Peter urged her.

"I don't even know where to begin." She said truthfully. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "He, he's been beating me.." She eventually managed to say. She looked down at the ground as the tears started to fall.

"Oh Carla." Peter said. He pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I'm here for you Car, if you need anything just ask me, okay? I don't care what you need or what time it is, I want to help you." He told her.

This made her cry even more. She truly loved this man, but didn't know how to tell him. "Thank you Peter." She managed to say through the tears. "I really appreciate it." she looked into his eyes. She knew there was something between them but she didn't know what.

"It's fine. Like I said whenever you need anything I'll be there." Peter told her. He started singing, in an attempt to lighten the mood. And it worked. For the first time in months Carla let off a little giggle, and it wasn't forced. "It's nice to see that beautiful smile of yours again." Peter said.

"Well, its nice to be able to smile again. You know what Peter. I really feel safe with you. I, I love you…"

**So how will Peter react to what Carla told him? Will he admit his feelings for her or will he push her away? Stay tuned to find out:)**


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT?! You cant just come here and say that! You're pregnant Carla. With Franks baby!" Peter shouted at her.

"I do know Peter, I am the one who's got the baby inside me. Its true Peter, I have done all along and I know you feel the same way!" Carla said back. She was trying to be calm because she didn't want everyone to make a fuss.

"No, you don't." Peter swallowed. "You don't love me, you CANT love me." He told her. "It's just your hormones or something!"

"No its not! I've felt like this for a long time. You don't understand! I really care for you!" She shouted.

"NO! You're the one who doesn't understand Carla. I don't love you and never will!" Peter shouted.

Carla was gobsmacked. She didn't know what to do. She just ran back into the hospital and into her room as quick as she could.

_Fuck! Why did I do that?! I'm such a dick. I do love her and I always have and always will, I just didn't know how to tell her. Why didn't you just tell her you loved her back, it's the truth!_ He was having an argument with himself in his head. He quickly got up and followed after Carla. But she was long gone and he didn't know what ward she was on. He walked over to reception.

"Hi, can you tell me what ward Carl Foster is on please?" He asked the receptionist.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm her husband, Frank. Frank Foster." Peter replied. He really hated saying that prick's name. he just wanted to go and find him and kill him.

"Right, okay. I'm going to have to escort you to her room. Because her sister specifically told me no visitors, but considering you're her husband I can make an exception." The receptionist told 'Frank'.

She walked down the corridor with Peter closely behind her. After about 5 minutes they got to Carla's room. Peter looked in through the window to see Carla crying into Michelle. Her face buried, hidden from everyone. Michelle with her back to the door.

The receptionist knocked on the door. Carla lifted her head up from Michelle and signalled for her to come in. She didn't notice Peter stood outside waiting to go in. Carla's makeup was smudged. She had mascara down her face, patchy foundation and her eyes were red from crying Peter couldn't believe how beautiful she still looked.

"Your husband is here to see you Mrs Foster" The receptionist said.

"What? No. NO! Don't let him in please don't!" Carla begged. She backed herself into the corner of her room, furthest away from the door that she could be.

Peter heard this and he moved to the entrance of the door. Just enough so Carla could see him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave" the receptionist told Peter sternly.

He ignored her and tried to get into Carla's room.

"Car, Carla. It's me baby! Don't worry. Can I come in?" He asked her soothingly. Completely ignoring the receptionist.

Carla just nodded. She relaxed a little when she realised Peter had just used Frank's name to be able to see her.

"Michelle, can you give us a minute please?" carl asked her, indicating for Peter to sit down.

Michelle got up and left the room, closing the door behind and her and walking off in the direction of the canteen.

"So?" Carla asked Peter.

**Sorry its so short but I wanted to update this tonight and I'm knackered. Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look, don't be like that. I'm sorry Car, I didn't mean to" Peter said, getting up and sitting down next to Carla.

Carla shook her head. "Me don't be like that?!" she stated angrily. "You're the one who rejected me. You're the one who hurt me! I've done nothing wrong!"

Peter looked down. "I'm sorry. I only reacted like that because, because I love you too" He blurted out.

Carla looked shocked. After being rejected by him she didn't know whether he was telling the truth or doing it out of sympathy. But she loved him and he loves her back..

"Peter, do you really mean that?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes baby, I really do." Peter responded. Hugging her. "I, love, you" he said again, slowly.

Carla didn't believe what she was hearing. she must have been hearing things. Did the man who she's loved for the past 2 years just tell her that he loves her back. Is this really happening, is she finally experiencing happiness again.

"Peter, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" She told him and she leaned over and kissed him.

They were in a passionate kiss for a few minutes when they were interrupted.

Michelle cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the doctor has some results back." She completely ignores the whole Carla/Peter situation and pretended she hadn't seen or heard much when in fact she'd heard it all.

"Oh, erm sorry." Carla said, sitting back away from Peter. "Come in" she said to the doctor.

The doctor came in. He looked at Peter in a suspicious way, knowing he wasn't Carla's husband. He purposely mentioned Frank though.

"Mrs Foster, I have two things. I thought I'd let you know how your husband, Frank is doing. He's regained consciousness and he's being treated for his injuries. He's asking for you." The doctor told her.

"Okay, thank you. But I'd rather not see my husband. And don't tell him I'm pregnant, or that I'm even here!" She almost shouted.

"I was only letting you know. May I ask why?" The doctor asked.

"You want to know why?!" She shouted.

"Car baby, you don't have to tell him anything!" Peter interrupted.

"No! He wants to know why, I'll tell him why!" she told Peter. "My husband, the one who's here, he's been beating me for the past two years and now I pregnant with his child. I'm never going to be able to change that am I?! I'm never going to be able to forget him or what he did. This baby" she started, putting her hands on her stomach. "this baby, was conceived through rape! Yes he is my husband but that doesn't mean I wanted to have sex with him!" She continued, in tears at this point.

Peter hugged her, "Shhhh, Car it's okay. I'm here for you now" He said to her.

The doctor stood there, in shock. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you do know the police are going to want to talk to you because I'm going to have to inform them." The doctor told her.

Carla sighed. "I know that, I'm not stupid!" she shouted through her tears.

"Can you just leave now?!" Peter asked nastily. "You've upset her!"

The doctor didn't move from where he was stood. "I think you'll want to hear my news." He said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Go on then!" Peter told him.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to give you this but, we were wrong. You didn't collapse because you're pregnant. You have internal bleeding. Your spleen has ruptured. Can you think of anything that could have caused that, I don't know. Any injuries, etc?" The doctor asked her.

"Did you not hear me? My husband has been beating me! Would repeated blows go my stomach cause that? What's going to happen to me and my baby?" Carla asked him worriedly.

"Yes, that's more than possible. We'll look into it. And it's more than likely you'll need a splenectomy." The doctor said.

"What's a splenectomy?" She asked him.

"Where we remove your spleen. But we will try to save it first. But it's possible we won't be able to save it." The doctor said.

"Okay thank you. Can you give me a minute please?" Carla asked the doctor.

The doctor walked out, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut Carla burst into tears. She turned to Peter with teary eyes.

"Please don't let me die Peter?" She begged him.

**So what's going to happen next? Is Carla going to be alright? What will Frank do when he finds out about his baby? Find out in chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews. A few of you have asked for a Peter/Frank confrontation, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. And as for the nasty reviews, I ignore them. The person sending me the reviews has harassed me over PM numerous times and has decided to carry on from my story. Please report them as they have been stealing my work and claiming it as their own which in my opinion is unacceptable. I have worked hard on this story and I have to admit I am a little upset by this. This person is ruining this site for the people who actually enjoy it. So if you don't want any more of this to happen, report immediately. Thank you:).**

"Carla, Carla baby?" Peter said, shaking her from her trance. "Carla can you hear me?"

Carla shook her head in an attempt to get rid of what she was thinking. "Peter?" she asked.

"Yes Car?" Peter replied.

"If anything happens to me, if I die or anything promise me you'll take care of my baby and not let Frank anywhere near it?" She asked him , her voice a whisper.

"Carla" Peter started, the tears had started to form in his eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay? You'll be fine, I promise."

"You're not a doctor! How would you know?! You can't do anything. You can't stop the internal bleeding can you? You can't undo what Frank has done to me! There's nothing you can do!" She shouted at him.

Peter looked shocked, Carla was right though, he couldn't change a thing. If only he hadn't rejected her that time she would have left Frank and none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be at risk of losing the love of his life. He didn't say anything, just looked down the floor embarrassed because she was right.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not your fault I shouldn't have said that. You couldn't have known. If anything it's my fault, I was the one who stopped seeing you because Frank was jealous. Every time I came home from seeing you he would demand to know where I had been, and, and" she tried to carry speaking through the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. "and, if I told him I had been with you, he would beat me. I'm sorry I had to stop seeing you but I couldn't cope with the beatings anymore Peter, it got too much. I didn't even used to leave the house in case someone found out about what he was doing and told someone else. It would have made the situation worse." She managed to say before completely bursting into tears.

"No! It's not your fault. It's that monsters fault. Don't you dare blame it on yourself. I should have realised there was something wrong!" Peter said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I just need to sort something out. I'll send Michelle in to sit with you, I shouldn't be long." Peter told her.

Peter walked out and closed the door behind him, he told Michelle what the doctor had said and asked her to go and sit with Carla. Once Michelle was sat down talking to Carla he smiled at Carla through the glass window that looked into her room and was off down the corridor.

He was trying to recall the conversation with the doctor from earlier when he saw the sign.

"This way" He muttered to himself and followed the signs leading him to where he wanted to go.

He was walking for about 5 minutes until he came to a door. He pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi, I'm here to visit a patient on ward 6" Peter replied.

"Can I ask the name of the patient please?" The voice said.

"It's Frank Foster, he was in a car crash around 3 hours ago." Peter told her.

"Okay, come through" The voice told him.

The door buzzed and he pushed it open. He was expecting to be greeted on the other side by a nurse who would take him to where Frank was. But there was no one there. He walked up to the desk at reception.

"Hi, I'm here to see Frank Foster, can you tell me what room he is in please?" Peter asked the nurse at reception. He tried to say Frank's name as normally as he could through gritted teeth.

_How could the bastard do that to her?!_ He thought to himself. _How could he do that to her?!_

"He's in room 7" The nurse told him after looking on her computer. "Do you need me to show you where that is?"

"No, no it's fine. I'll make my own way there" He told her. He turned around and started to walk down another corridor.

"5, 6, and ah, 7" He said to himself. He didn't even bother to knock on the door. He looked in through the window. Frank was lay there, back to the door watching tv.

_Just a quiet chat. _Peter thought to himself. _Just a quiet chat. _He had a look on his face no one could read.

He entered Frank's room quietly closing the door behind. Also making an effort to shut the blinds so no one would disturb their 'chat'.

Peter walked over to Frank's bedside and stood there. Frank still hadn't noticed he was there. Peter cleared his throat to make his presence known. Frank didn't turn around.

"About time!" He said. "The painkillers wore off half an hour an hour ago." He shuffled in his bed, in an attempt to turn round to face the person. He wasn't met by a nurse who he was expecting. And unimpressed look took over his face. "Oh, it's you." He said nastily.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry but this isn't an update. I am writing this is reply to Autograss Girl Racer T18's note at the beginning of chapter 2 on the fic they stole off me! I do not steal other peoples fics. These are all my own and if someone else has wrote one with the same idea then I apologise because I didn't realise. I would like to tell you all that I have been called a 'lesbian hater' abd 'carchelle hater' a 'Corrie hater' and a 'carter hater' along with many other things including 'shit bag' 'bitch' etc all by Autograss Girl Racer T18. He/she harassed me because I would not write my fic in the way he/she wanted it. Word of warning, if this person PM's you asking to include Carchelle romance into your fic or to do a one shot, block straight away. Don't get involved with their childish pathetic games it's not worth it. They are ruining this site for people who enjoy both writing and reading fics on here. Please do not let them bully you into doing something you do not want to do. I am upset that they have stolen my fic and I would like to repeat I DO NOT steal people's fics from here and this fic is all my own ideas that I have planned on doing for a while now. In my opinion Autograss Girl Racer T18 is an immature little so and so and takes pleasure from upsetting people. Finally they said to me they don't think Kym is real and thought I made her up, I'll just leave you with that though on how much a massive corrie fan they are. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope this stops some people from getting grief off the person in question. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes, it's me!" Peter said.

"What do you want?!" Frank replied, glaring at Peter.

"Just came to have a little chat with you. About how you've been abusing Carla!" Peter said angrily.

"What? I have not touched her!" Frank denied.

"I've seen her arm!" Peter shouted. "I know you broke it!"

Frank's fists clenched. "I did no such thing! I don't know what she's been telling you but whatever it is it's a bunch of crap!" Frank shouted at Peter.

"Why would she lie? I know she's not lying because I know Carla I can tell when she's lying!" Peter told him.

"What do you care even if I did break her arm?" Frank said slyly.

"I care about her. She's the only proper friend I've ever had!" Peter admitted.

"Well not anymore because I've told her she isn't allowed to see you." Frank said smugly.

Peter couldn't control his anger for much longer. He leapt over the room landing on Frank, knocking the air out of his body. "Let's see how you like it eh?" Peter asked. "How do you like being defenceless when someone starts to hit you?" Peter shouted as he hit Frank repeatedly.

Peter carried on hitting him, and laid one last blow to stomach before leaving the room. Leaving Frank lay there gasping for breath.

He walked down the corridor, he just kept walking and walking. He reached the lift. Got inside bad once the doors had closed that's when he finally took a breath.

_Why did I do that?! What was I thinking. What if he tells the police and I go to prison, who's going to protect Carla then?! _He thought to himself.

The lift doors opened abs he stepped out, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't believe what he had done. He's put Carla and her unborn baby into serious danger. He got to the room Carla was in and looked through the window, she was sat there talking to Michelle and smiling. Smiling, even after all she had been through she kept smiling as though nothing had even happened. That's why you could never tell anything was wrong with Carla, she either pushed you away or just smiled and carried on.

He stepped into the room and smiled at Carla. She didn't need to know where he had been.

"Hello stranger." She joked.

"Hi." Peter said as he walked over to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Well its 6 in the morning, I haven't had any sleep and I'm pregnant." She laughed.

"Oh, right. Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?" Peter asked, embarrassed.

"I'd rather you didn't, can you just stay here with me? Please? I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep proper if you aren't in the room. I feel safe with you." Carla admittedly said as she looked down to the her hands and the tears started to fall.

"Hey," Peter said, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. "Of course I'll stay, I'll stay for as long as you need me. I'll never leave your side." Peter told her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you Peter." She replied.

"Right well, I'm going to leave you both and get back to the pub and get some sleep before I have to get up." Michelle said getting up out of her seat and walked towards the door.

"Michelle?" Carla asked, Michelle turned round.

"Yes?" she said.

"Thank you for everything, I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you, probably dead in a ditch somewhere." Carla said.

"Don't mention it! If you ever need anything you know where I am." Michelle told her. She smiled to Carla and steeped out the door.

"Right you, time for some sleep." Peter said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Peter?" Carla asked. 'Can you get in with me? Please? I think I'll feel a lot softer, I just need someone to hold me." She admitted.

"Of course I will! You don't need to explain yourself to me. Don't worry." Peter replied, climbing into the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She had her back to him and Peter had his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed to the top of her head. She started to fall asleep within seconds and before long she was fast asleep. Her breathing steadied. Peter could feel himself drifting off. They both lay there in complete bliss, Peter's leg draped over hers protectively. Both in a deep sleep. Peter had unconsciously placed one of his hands on her stomach, protecting the little baby that was growing inside.

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I will hopefully be updating more often now. Please review I'm open to ideas:).**


End file.
